familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bruce
Bruce is a major recurring character on Family Guy, known for his various jobs. Bruce rarely appeared at all in the first three seasons of the show, but has become a recurring character since the show returned from cancellation. He first appeared as the clerk of a horror novelty shop in "Chitty Chitty Death Bang". In "The Cleveland-Loretta Quagmire" he teaches a CPR course at the Quahog Community Center. His name was first revealed when he appeared as a member of the school board committee of James Woods Regional High School in "No Chris Left Behind". This position was implied when he heard the name change proposal to Martin Luther King, Jr. Memorial High School sought by Shauna Parks and Brian Griffin in "Peter's Got Woods". He appear as a Tetris piece in "Prick Up Your Ears" and as a medium in "Petergeist". He worked for Exotic Entertainment. In "Untitled Griffin Family History", it is revealed he had an African American slave ancestor named Tobi, who spelled his name with several accents, and is seen being whipped by an English colonist. In "Road to the Multiverse", he performs "It’s A Wonderful Day for Pie" as a parody of Tinker Bell in the Disney-style universe. He is Peter Griffin's lawyer for his trial in the accused murder of his wife Lois in "Stewie Kills Lois". He calls Jeffrey about Stewie in "Lois Kills Stewie", and about Peter's mustache in "McStroke". In "Boys Do Cry", he offers communion wafers with wine. He explicitly warns Stewie not to drink the wine. In "Baby Not On Board", he is a masseuse. He appeared at O.J. Simpson's welcome party in "The Juice Is Loose", and joins the mob that chases him out of town. In "Peter's Two Dads", he is the therapist who helps Peter realize that Francis Griffin is not his biological father. He debates which groceries to leave behind while in the ten items or less line in "Brian Sings and Swings". It has been hinted that he may be homosexual throughout the series, such as in "McStroke" when a mustachioed Peter walks by. He has a friend named Jeffrey and in "Road to the North Pole", he declares in "All I Really Want For Christmas" that he wants to marry Jeffrey. Seth MacFarlane confirmed Bruce's homosexuality in an interview with LGBT website The Backlot, citing him as an example of a positive gay character on the show.http://www.thebacklot.com/is-family-guys-seth-macfarlane-a-complete-idiot/05/2010/ In "The Splendid Source" is revealed that he works at the bowling alley, selling rental shoes. He is one of the people to whom the dirty joke is traced. It s revealed he also has a pet rabbit named Steven. He plays Greedo in Blue Harvest and Admiral Piett in Something, Something, Something, Dark Side. In "Tales of a Third Grade Nothing", he seems to be the only one who enjoyed the performance of "Guys & Dolls". He also enjoys ginger ale. He is the announcer of Lois Griffin's boxing match against Deirdre Jackson in "Baby, You Knock Me Out". He is an alcoholic, participating in Alcoholics Anonymous meetings Peter attends in "Friends of Peter G". Bruce can be seen as Stewie rides through town under Brian's car in "Family Guy Viewer Mail No. 2". The uncensored version of "Ratings Guy" includes a scene of Peter getting a haircut from Bruce, who shaves a misshapen, deformed penis into the back of his head. When Peter questions it, Bruce runs out crying, noting that some people have had an accident. Bruce is teamed up with Bonnie Swanson in the three-legged race in "He's Bla-ack!". In the courtroom scene in "The Simpsons Guy", the openly gay Bruce is seated next to the closeted gay Waylon Smithers. Throughout the series, Mike Henry has given certain anthropomorphic creatures such as Jaws and a Xenomorph the same voice as he's given Bruce. Bruce is revealed to be 52 in "Underage Peter", having told Jeffrey that he was 39. In "Married...With Cancer", Bruce officiates Brian's wedding and remarks that it's another wedding he has to watch. He makes his intentions of marriage known to Jeffrey who nervously looks away. Bruce and the Kool-Aid Man swap bodies in "Switch the Flip". He also has a crowd scene cameo in "No Giggity, No Doubt". Episode Appearances *FG103 "Chitty Chitty Death Bang" *FG207 "The King Is Dead" *FG309 "Mr. Saturday Knight" *FG405 "The Cleveland-Loretta Quagmire" *FG411 "Peter's Got Woods" *FG419 "Brian Sings and Swings" *FG423 "Deep Throats" *FG425 "You May Now Kiss the...Uh...Guy Who Receives" *FG426 "Petergeist" *FG427 "Untitled Griffin Family History" (as ancestor Tobi) *FG508 "Barely Legal" *FG510 "Peter's Two Dads" *FG515 "Boys Do Cry" *FG516 "No Chris Left Behind" *FG601 Blue Harvest (as Greedo) *FG604 "Stewie Kills Lois" *FG605 "Lois Kills Stewie" *FG608 "McStroke" *FG704 "Baby Not On Board" *FG706 "Tales of a Third Grade Nothing" *FG709 "The Juice Is Loose" *FG710 "FOX-y Lady" *FG714 "We Love You, Conrad" (uncensored version) *FG801 "Road to the Multiverse" *FG808 "Dog Gone" *FG812 "Extra Large Medium" *FG813 "Go, Stewie, Go!" *FG819 "The Splendid Source" *FG820 Something, Something, Something, Dark Side (as Captain/Admiral Piett) *FG905 "Baby, You Knock Me Out" *FG907 "Road to the North Pole" *FG909 "New Kidney in Town" (mentioned) *FG911 "Friends of Peter G" *FG913 "Trading Places" *FG1001 "Lottery Fever" *FG1012 "Livin' on a Prayer" *FG1017 "Forget-Me-Not" *FG1018 "You Can't Do That On Television, Peter" *FG1021 "Tea Peter" *FG1022 "Family Guy Viewer Mail No. 2" *FG1102 "Ratings Guy" *FG1108 "Jesus, Mary & Joseph" (as the Angel of the Lord) *FG1112 "Valentine's Day in Quahog" *FG1116 "12 and a Half Angry Men" *FG1119 "Save the Clam" *FG1201 "Finders Keepers" *FG1210 "Grimm Job" (in fairy tale) *FG1220 "He's Bla-ack!" *FG1221 "Chap Stewie" *FG1301 "The Simpsons Guy" *FG1316 "Roasted Guy" *FG1403 "Guy, Robot" *FG1404 "Peternormal Activity" (uncensored version) *FG1414 "Underage Peter" *FG1502 "Bookie of the Year" *FG1516 "Saturated Fat Guy" *FG1605 "Three Directors" *FG1613 "V is for Mystery" *FG1617 "Switch the Flip" *FG1701 "Married...With Cancer" *FG1702 "Dead Dog Walking" *FG1703 "Pal Stewie" (heard) *FG1712 "Bri, Robot" (mentioned) *FG1715 "No Giggity, No Doubt" *FG1717 "Island Adventure" *FG1803 "Absolutely Babulous" (mentioned) *FG1805 "Cat Fight" *FG1807 "Heart Burn" Category:Major Characters